


Animal Banquets and Improv d Speeches

by MrsNoraPalmer



Series: The BatCat Fluff We Deserve [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, also a big growth fic for selina, but some batcat in there because i can, most selina centric, p 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Part three of a collection of mine called “The Batcat Fluff We Deserve” this is set post the 1992 film Batman Returns where the next two terrible movies after that don’t exist and the basic premise being that Selina decided to go with Bruce in the sewers that night. This is how their lives turned out. Enjoy! This specific fic came to me last night while I was watching the first Batman and Bruce was not surprisingly absent from an event because he was off being Batman, so I thought what if Selina was relying on him to be at a function but he had to don a cape and be late causing her to take the reigns on the event?





	Animal Banquets and Improv d Speeches

Selina checked her watch for the fifth time that minute, making sure she had the time right. Bruce was late. So late. And it was their function that they were hosting. It was a fundraiser to build a second facility for the Gotham City Humane Society. Maybe he was stuck in traffic. It was February. They had only been married for two months and this was her first Wayne hosted event as Bruce’s wife. She had gone with him to a couple of functions after they returned from their honeymoon but this felt like a bigger deal, people were depending on them for the event. Sure they had an event planner, but they were the faces, the trustworthy faces that made people want to be there.

She spotted one of Bruce’s board members and stopped them. “Lucius!”

“Yes, oh Selina, hi how are you?” He offered her his hand and she shook it.

“I’m good thank you, listen, have you seen Bruce? I can’t seem to find that husband of mine and he’s supposed to make a speech well… any minute now…”

“No, you know I haven’t but if I hear of anyone that has, I’ll let you know.” He nodded and made his way to other guests.

Selina took in a deep breath and tried not to panic. If he wasn’t here, she would have to make the speech and she didn’t know the speech so she would have to make something up. She felt someone tap her arm and she almost jumped out of her skin.

“Mrs. Wayne? Your husband is on the phone for you,” a server said and gestured to the small meeting room off the main banquet hall. 

Relief filled Selina and she briskly walked into the meeting room. She picked up the phone and pressed to resume the call.

“Bruce?” 

“Selina… I’m gonna be running a bit… behind still… I’ve got something I need to handle first…”

“Bruce Wayne you better not be doing what I think you’re doing!” She hastily whispered into the phone.

Bruce took a sharp left in the Batmobile, he knew he was not only letting his wife down but thoroughly pissing her off. “I think you’re going to have to make the speech. I really need to deal with this before it gets out of hand.”

“I swear to God if you make me make that speech I am never speaking to you again.”

“You have to, you married me.” Bruce heard the gunfire from behind him and pressed a button, shooting gunfire from the back of the Batmobile at one of Joker’s goon’s cars.

“I can’t do this!”

“I believe in you, I gotta go, I love you. You’ll be great and I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Bruce!” But it was too late, he had already hung up.

Selina had fought the Penguin, she had killed Max Shreck, hell she’s even fought Batman, and this, the public speaking and representing the Wayne name, this is what terrified her. She slowly put the phone down and began walking back into the banquet room. She was going to have to make the speech. She felt all of the eyes on her and she couldn’t decide how many were positive and how many were negative. Her and Bruce had been together for two years and by this point most people in his inner circle had accepted her, ex-secretary self and all. Catwoman gave her the confidence to not shrink away when one of his business partner’s wives turned their nose up at her but still, in this moment, any and all eyes on her wanted to make her shrink into nothing.

She made her way up to the podium and someone came up and tested the mic. She gave them a nervous smile and leaned in, not sure how close to get to the mic.

“Thank you all for coming… as some of you know, my name is Selina Ky… Wayne… whoops married two months so I’m still getting used to that sorry, everyone.” The audience chuckled. That was funny? Hopefully. “My husband as most of you all know is Bruce Wayne, and unfortunately he is going to be a bit tardy to tonight’s fundraiser due to some last minute work hiccups so I will speaking in his stead. Tonight, we are here to raise funds to build a second facility for the Gotham City Humane Society. For the past year and a half I have been volunteering there and recently accepted a position there as a manager. I have four cats that I adopted all prior to marrying Bruce and I adopted each one from the Gotham City Humane Society. 

First is Nyx, my beautiful and oftentimes mischievous black cat.” On cue, a picture of Nyx was revealed after a large posterboard that said “Gotham City Humane Society Fundraiser” on it was moved to the back of the stack of posterboards. “Second is Athena, my lovely little calico.” Nyx’s photo was moved and a picture of Athena appeared. “Third is Sif my Maine Coon, and last is Artemis, my Persian. All of these cats at one point were in homes that didn’t love them or on the streets bound to give birth to more strays and contribute to the overpopulation problem wreaking havoc on our shelters. We’re at capacity, more than capacity, and I refuse to put a single animal down because people may be unable to open their home to a defenseless animal right now. I’m not showing you these pictures of my cats or telling you about the sad reality that animals face to make you feel horrible that you weren’t aware of these problems before but rather to educate you, encourage you to open your doors and your pocketbooks to help the Gotham City Humane Society continue to give these animals, cats… dogs… even a few guinea pigs… a safe place to stay until more of Gotham can open their homes to these precious creatures. Having my cats have made my life better and these animals deserve better. They may only be a part of our lives for a short time, but to them, we are their world, so please consider donating to make sure we have the resources to make their lives wonderful. Thank you.”

The crowd applauded as Selina stepped away from the podium, many random rich strangers shook her hand as she walked by and then she spotted him, propping himself up against the far back wall, arms crossed, with a proud and goofy grin on his face. She narrowed her eyes at him and made a beeline for her husband. 

“Bruce Robert Wayne, how long have you been standing there?” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He winced and she rolled her eyes. He probably had a few broken ribs.

“Most of the speech, I didn’t want to come up there and interrupt you because you were doing such a fantastic job.”

“Mmmm well I had to make up the entire thing because someone who was going to make the speech couldn’t make it and didn’t leave the notecards anywhere.”

“That someone is very sorry but is also very proud of you.” He pecked her lips. “I think you won them over, the humane society will have its second facility paid for in no time.”

“Whatever you say, but you so owe me.” She poked him in the chest.

“Bruce! There you are!” Lucius walked over to them and Bruce shook his hand. “You gotta let this wife of yours make all your speeches, she does a superb job and honestly it’s a lot easier to pay attention looking at her beauty rather than your stoic mug.”

Bruce chuckled and wrapped an arm around Selina’s waist. “She’s astonishing, isn’t she?’

His words made Selina blush and turn her cheek into his shoulder. “Stop it both of you!”

“No, no, Lucius is right, you did a bang up job up there, pretty good for your first Wayne ran fundraiser.” 

“Thanks, Bruce, but please enough before I leave from embarrassment.’

“Alright, alright, I’ll gush more about how wonderful you did once we leave for now let’s all sit down for dinner, Lucius you’re at our table, right?” 

“That’s right, shall we?” Lucius gestured towards the collection of tables to the left of them.

Bruce smiled at Selina. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
